Angel’s legacy
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Sequel to Chasing Destiny. Angel goes to the one place her parents had run from to find out the true reason for their deaths. However, she soon learns that no one is who they say they are, and in this life you can only trust yourself. R&R plz.
1. Prologue

Title: Angel's legacy

Sequel to: Chasing Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.

Rating: PG-13 ish

****

Prologue

Hear Angel's voice talking and audience sees a black screen:

"I have heard many stories abut how my parents met and fell in love, but yet I have failed to yet truthfully hear how they died. No matter what anybody says I know that they didn't die the way people portrayed it. I knew there was another cause. My legacy was the ability to fight for what I believed in regardless of the repercussions. I knew that to uncover the truth I had to retrace their steps and in order to do that, I had to go back to where to the place they had run from. So, there was only one thing left to do."

---Angel's POV---

I walked softly , my feet brushing up against the hot blades of the grass. The wind lightly breezed by stirring up the ends of my slightly choppy brown hair. My blue eyes held only 2 emotions in them: nostalgia and pain. The sun kissed my skin with the warmth it showered down on me. I was dressed in my favorite stretch-to-fit Alice Jeans and a red tank top. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I sat down and stared intently at what was before me.

"Well, Ryan says he's going to take me to Hawaii for my birthday because you know how I love it." I cried, wiping a tear from my face. "He bought me roses the other day for no reason whatsoever. He's the greatest. I got promoted to manager of Abercrombie and Fitch. It's that clothing store. I lost my In this Skin CD by Jessica Simpson. I know, the CD's kinda old now. But it has that song on it, Take my breath away, that you danced to. I'll buy it back and play it for you. I-"

"Hey, what's up baby?" Ryan greeted from behind the object. He had a skinny but muscular build with shaggy blonde hair. He was currently wearing baggy jeans and a white Abercrombie and Fitch shirt.

"You must think I'm crazy, talking to my parents." I reasoned, wiping a tear from my face. I sat in front of their graves. We were currently in a graveyard.

"No, your not crazy, you just miss them. Besides, I'm crazier than you by a long shot." Ryan called sitting down beside me, kissing my cheek.

On dad's tombstone it stated:

"Here's lies Julian Lazaray." It had been mom's demand. She didn't want some other name on it. I of course had no clue what name she didn't want on there, but then again I didn't know a lot of things. On the list of things he was it was a rather short one. Mom had wanted it extremely specific as if she were trying to hide something, make him seem like an extremely great person to make up for something.

"I love you." I breathed into Ryan's ear.

"I love you more." he told me.

"If you love me will you please go into the car and get my purse. I forgot it." I told him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Ok I'll be right back." He told me, standing up and heading to the car.

I leaned forward and traced the letter on my dad's grave. "Happy birthday daddy." I stared at my mom's grave and closed my eyes remembering her face after dad's death. The look of desolation as if she had almost no motivation to exist anymore.

"I brought flowers for you guys and I'll buy back that CD. Love you. See you later." I called, kissing the names on their gravestones.

I walked a few feet and slipped on my Hawaiian styled flip flops. I glanced back at their graves before heading back to Ryan's silver BMW. I opened the front passenger's side door and got in.

"I thought you forgot something?" Ryan asked, looking for my purse.

"It's ok baby, I don't need it." I told him, kissing him on the lips. "Thanks anyways."

"Where was your purse?" he asked, starting the car.

"At your apartment." I told him. I started laughing.

"What?" he cried playfully. "So, you could have had me searching for like 10 years looking for it."

We drove carefully away from the cemetery, heading for something to eat.

"Come on, be reasonable. I would have had you stop after years." I laughed.

"So, where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry." I respond.

"Baby, you've got to eat." he replied sternly. "Don't start pulling any anorexic shit with me." He pulled into the parking lot of the mall and starting looking for a parking space. "because you've got a great shape. I hate when women think their fat and they've already got excellent bodies. " He told me, referring to my coca-cola bottle shaped body. He pulled skillfully into a spot near the food court and turned off the engine. I opened the door and stepped outside closing my eyes and feeling the wind lightly brush by my face. I closed the door and waited for Ryan to lock it. I started walking to the food court when Ryan walked up beside me and slid his arm around my waist.

"are you mad at me?" he whispered.

"No, of course not. I was just sad. I was thinking." I flashed him a smile. "You worry too much silly."

"Do I?" he asked, playfully squeezing my sides. I let out a laugh turning around to face him. "Watch out for the door."

"huh?" I asked. I turned around and noticed I was only a few steps away from the glass door. "You could have told me." I punched his arm playfully.

"What do you think 'watch out for the door' was all about?" he asked, opening the door and holding it for me.

I stepped into the slightly chilly food court section of the mall. At once the sounds of people's conversations rushed up to meet my ears. By now Ryan's arm was already back around my waist. He walked further in eyeing the names of the restaurants.

"Which one do you want to eat at?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, I told you, I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Then pick for me." he persisted.

Just then a couple walked by, the girl in a solid black skirt with black fishnet stockings, black spiked boots, spiky black hair with pink highlights, a black shirt with the name of some punk band on it, and multicolored plastic bracelets covered up to her elbows on both arms. The girl looked as if she were from Asian descendent from her facial features. But then again, with all that eyeliner, lip liner and mascara she was wearing, she might not be. The had piercing going down both ears, on her eyebrows, in her nose, and most likely other places. The guy was wearing khaki shorts and a black wife beater. He didn't appear to have much muscle and his feat were covered in black flip flops. His brown hair fell down in one messy clump. His hand currently lay on the girl's ass.

"Hey!" I called to the girl.

She looked irritated, but they slowly made their way over to us. "What do you want?"

"Did that hurt?" I asked, pointing to the piercing in her eyebrow.

"Not as much as this." she answered, pointing her left breast. As she spoke I realized her tongue was also pierced.

I cringed at the though of getting piecred there and thanked her for her time. The couple walked away mumbling about something which I couldn't hair. I only had 3 piercing, unlike the girl I had just talked to. I had a small stud on the left side of my nostril and 2 pairs of earrings in my ears. The top one were studs and the bottoms were medium sized hoop earrings.

Ryan pulled his arm away from me, only holding onto me by his fingertips. "I'm going to go get some food, will you go save us a table." he asked. Looking around I noticed that there weren't many free tables left.

"Sure." I told him, turning away. "Be back soon."

"Ok, I will." he told me.

I made my way through the maze of table as I searched for an available one. The skylight shone down illuminating the already lit food court. I finally spotted a table and hurried over. I crossed my arms shivering slightly as I realized that the food court was slightly cold. I rested my elbows on the table only to jerk them back up quickly realizing that the gray tables were even colder than the currently chilly room temperature.

My blues eyes leisurely scanned the food courts spotting familiar restaurants, the bathrooms, people walking, and children yelling. A few people walked by my table, some quietly, and other noisily. One man, however, caught my distinct attention. He was walking behind my table, but as I was scanning the food court my eyes had rested on him. He was dressed in a suit, unlike everyone else who was wearing casual clothes. He didn't seem to be with anybody and didn't have any food or drinks in his hands. I had seen him briefly scan the food court, as if looking fo somebody and then begin a direct path for something. He walked behind me and briefly bumped into me. However, when I turned around to yell at him, he was gone. I stood up and scrutinized the room form my seat, but I failed to find him. I realized something was tucked hurriedly into my pocket, when it fell to my seat. I picked it up and stared at it. I briefly examined it and knew instantly what this meant.

I was being recruited into the CIA.

A/N: So comments? No review no update; it's as simple as that. Suggestion on how I can improve this? Should I continue? So many questions.


	2. The Undies

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews!

Chapter 1 The Undies

---Angel's POV---

I shoved the paper back into my pocket and looked around for Ryan. I stood up and waved Ryan over to my table as he carried food and drinks on a tray. I noticed immediately after he set them down that he hadn't ordered for just himself.

"I got you a water." he started and I thanked him for it, setting it over on my side.

He laid out his meal of a burger, and fries with a coke. I watched as he pulled out a cake and another burger.

"Ryan," I stated threateningly before I turned slightly cheery. "Tell me someone else is eating with us."

"No, this is for _you. _You need to eat something." he started. When I nodded my head he persisted. "Not even a bite?"

"I had a big breakfast." I enlightened him.

"That's what all those anorexic chicks say to get out of eating." he persevered.

"Ryan, I really did-" I started before Ryan preceded to shove a piece of chocolate cake into my mouth. I chewed it and swallowed it, folding my arms and smiling at him. "Happy? I ate some cake."

"Fine, but you have to eat some more tonight. Ok? Otherwise I just might hold out on you." he laughed.

"You can't do that." I playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, what guy wants to go out with a skeleton?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. Anyways, I ran into your friend Brice and guess what he told me?" I changed the subject barely able to contain my laughter.

"Wat?" Ryan asked before he began to take a bite out of his Big Mac.

"He told me that you were suppose to meet him tonight for the anniversary of your band…" I trailed off.

"Did he tell you what we called the band?" Ryan asked turning a light shade of red.

"It's funny you mention that because he did. I believe it was called the, what was it? Oh yeah, the Undies." I burst out laughing at this announcement. "Did my baby have a fascination with underwear back then?"

"It's not what you think." he persisted, taking a sip of his coke. "The Undies it didn't mean Undies as in underwear."

I was still laughing. "I'm sure it didn't."

"It meant Undies as in Underdogs." he informed me.

"I've never heard it used that way before." I opened the water bottle and drank it as I watched Ryan eat his lunch.

We quieted down as the familiar sound of my cell phone filled our ears. "I don't recognize the number." I told him as I stood up to get better reception.

"Hello" I spoke loud to have my voice heard over the sound of people talking and eating their food.

"Congratulations on being recruited." an unknown voice complemented me. "Too bad you wont be celebrating it with your boy toy. If you know what's good for you, you will dump Ryan." a computerized voice spoke into the phone.

"Who is this?" I asked walking away from our table. "Is this Drew? Who are you? Listen, I don't know who you are, but leave me alone and fuck off!" I yelled, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked worried upon my arrival at the table again.

"Wrong number." I lied.

A/N: Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	3. Take my breath away

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! And the story continues.

Chapter 2 -Take my breath away

---Angel's POV---

I walked into the office, staring at smiling face. It had been just about a year since I first started receiving those calls. Had I stopped dating Ryan? No, in fact those calls made me appreciate all that he does for me therefore bringing us closer together. The calls had finally stopped last week, although I wonder why last week of all weeks it stopped then. I had moved up in the ranks quickly, earning both respect and enemies. I heard gossip around the office that mom had been reincarnated into my body attempting to earn back her ranks. A lot of people when they are in their early 20s no longer have grandparents. However, I was hardly like most people. My grandfather, Jack Bristow, was still alive and kicking. Granted, he was no longer a field agent, but I was almost positive he still worked at the CIA. Rumors surrounded the office saying that Irina was still alive, but I hadn't seen her since I was a little girl. I passed a few unfamiliar faces, dressed in a black suit. My knee-length skirt limited my speed to a regular pace.

"Morning Angel." a voice greeted me. "Have a good night's sleep?"

I turned around at the sound of that very familiar voice and smiled. "Morning Andrew. Yeah, I did have a good night's sleep."

Andrew Weiss had followed in his father's footsteps and became an agent. I suppose that was the reason I related to him so well and felt I could tell him things I couldn't tell Ryan. Andrew flashed me a smile. He had shaggy brown hair and intense brown eyes. He had taken after his mom.

"So, ready to go on another fun filled mission?" Andrew joked, falling in-step with me.

"Oh yeah," I laughed as we walked to the conference room. From what Andrew told me, the CIA office had changed a little. The office walls were now a calming blue and there were a few agents that had degrees in psychology that deemed if you were a traitor or going insane. The agents were always getting changed around so that you didn't know who to avoid. I found it a constant pain in the ass. I attempted to quickly sign into my assigned computer but I failed to do so seeing as how there was a weir preventing me form doing so. They had blocked off the computers in my section because they were doing a random scan to see in anyone had hacked into the computer or messed around with files.

"Thank you for once again doing something highly unnecessary and making my day even more enjoyable." I said sarcastically. I waited to Andrew to respond to that, but he was no where to be seen. "And now you've kidnapped my best friend."

"You know, talking to oneself may be a sign of insanity." Andrew joked, holding out a cup of coffee for me. "Coffee?"

"Thanks." I thanked him, heading for the conference room. "You know, I took Ryan to the Lakers game the other day, and I don't know if it was just me, but it seemed lie he didn't really care about it. I mean, when we starting dating I knew he wasn't as obsessed with basketball as I was, but I thought he at least like it a little. It just seems lately he's been tuning out the things I care about."

"Are you serious?" Andrew asked. "I had to watch Game 4 of the NBA Finals from my television and you guys went and got seats for it and Ryan didn't same to care? You should have taken me. Hey, did you do something to your hair?"

"Yeah, I put in red highlights. Ryan didn't even notice." I grumbled, picking a seat ad sitting down.

"Hey, hey, hey," Andrew started. "What's with this whole Ryan bashing? Maybe something happened and he's feeling a little down, don't get all pissed when you don't know what's going on. I mean, I have 3 sisters, I've grown to notice when girls get their hair cut or get tanned. Ryan's got 1 bro and no sisters. Cut him some slack. Ok?"

"Ok." I laughed. After listening to Andrew I felt plagued with guilt. Not only was Andrew was right, but I was beginning to feel closer to him than my fiancé. Maybe it was because I could talk to Andrew about CIA issues that I could never bring up to Ryan. Ryan still believed that I was the manager of Abercrombie and Fitch.

My smile disappeared as I awaited the information regarding our next mission.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

Everyone began filing out of the conference room, getting ready for the mission. We were to go to some warehouse in India and retrieve information regarding some potential internet worm. The worm was part of some sick bastard's dream. The man's name of Sharoon McKindley. The man was Indian although he no longer lived in India. All of his work was branded with a cow, because cows were sacred to India. We had an hour before we had to leave for the mission. I walked out of the office, heading home where I would pack for the mission and talk to Ryan, telling him I had a business meeting to go to regarding a potential sale an the current prices of items in stock. He believed I was also a representative for our branch of A&F. The drive home was filled with silence as I parked into our driveway.

After Ryan had proposed we had moved in together, thinking it was best to get used to it before we got married. I pocketed my keys as I walked up to our home. It was a red color, with a Spanish theme. The door was a vibrant red as well. I had installed bars on my windows for safety long before Ryan moved in. Ryan hated it, saying that it was highly unnecessary, but it helped me sleep better at night. That and Ryan's strong arms around me. I opened our door and stepped inside. Each room in our house had a different theme to it. The living room had an ancient Egyptian theme with old artifacts occupying the room and the floor was tiled to look like it was a floor you would find in a palace in ancient Egypt. Everything was golden or painted or looked like it would have back then. Ryan chastised me on this, saying that we might as well put a sign on the front of our house saying, "please rob me, I have expensive valuables." I turned the corner and walked down the hallway, heading to our bedroom. Our bedroom had a Hawaiian theme to it, form the bed to curtains and bath tub. I walked to our closet and looked on my side. I grabbed the clothes I though I'd need other than what they would provide for me. I packed them into a suitcase and zipped it close. I pulled out jeans and a cute white peasant shirt for me to wear after I took a shower. I took out thick white flip flops that were at least 2 inches thick. After I took a shower I dried off and changed into the outfit I had chosen earlier. I slipped on hoop earrings and grabbed my suitcase, and my cell phone. Walking out of the bedroom. I glanced into the Oriental design of our guest bedroom. It was a really pretty and soothing room. We had another room set aside for whenever we had kids, but that had no design. Instead it currently held Ryan's exercising machines and my Urban Rebounder. It looked just like a very small trampoline but it was in fact the best form of exercise I had known. It exercised all your muscles with the G force exerted while you used it. It was gentle of the joints and was fun to do while watching television. You could do so many forms of exercise on the Urban Rebounder it made buying other equipment or going to the gym unnecessary. I had tried to get Ryan to use it, but he made jokes about it, saying hat he wasn't going to jump around on a little trampoline and call it exorcise. It tried to tell him that you didn't jump on it, you pushed down on the balls of your feet and squeezed the abdominal area, but he sat me down and told me that he honestly thought it was a scam. Scam my behind, the Urban Rebounder kept my physically fit and you could take it almost anywhere. Sometimes I took it on missions with me, but I decided since these mission wasn't going to be all that long, I would leave it home. I left the room and headed for the kitchen. The kitchen had no real theme to it. It had an island in the middle of it which was where I ate my breakfast with Ryan. I grabbed a few Oreos form the cookie jar and packed them into a freezer bag to eat if I felt like having a snack. There was a sliding door to the back of the dining room, which left the room, excluding during the night, almost constantly brightly lit. The living room had an outside theme. Everything appeared as if it would belong in a picnic or barbeque. I walked outside of the house and got into my white Altima, dialing Ryan's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Ryan greeted.

"It's me." I greeted with the right of a cherished lover to have my voice recognized at once.

"Angel, what's up? Is something wrong or are you just calling to say you love me?" Ryan asked.

"Both… sort of. First yes, I _am _calling to say I love you and that I have to go on a business trip. I have a business meeting to go to regarding a potential sale an the current prices of items in stock and some other stuff which I tuned out." I lied.

"Really?" Ryan asked disappointed. "Well since you're going to be gone I guess I can call over my other girlfriends and tell them they can finally come over."

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically laughing. "Serious, it should only be 2 to 3 days. But, I'll try to pick you up something, ok? And try not to miss me too much."

"Of course not, I'll be too busy getting laid." Ryan joked. "Seriously, I will miss you, so that's why you've got to hurry back. But I trust you because…"

I laughed knowing what was coming.

Ryan's voice changed as he began singing. "I can leave her on her own, knowing she's ok alone and there's no-"

"She's a lady, oh whoa, whoa, she's a lady, talking abut that little lady." I sang.

"And the lady is mine." Ryan sang before laughing. "Hey, you know you skipped some lyrics?"

"Only a few. I protested.

"I'm sure it was. Look, I hate to cut this short baby, but I really got to get back to work." Ryan informed me.

"That's ok. And when I get back from England we need to schedule that trip to Hawaii. You promised me it, since last year and I still haven't got it. So, as son as I get back, we're going on it, no but about it, aight?" I enlightened him.

"Aight." he echoed. "Bye baby, I love you so much."

"I love you more, bye." I ended the call and back out of the driveway, heading for the CIA issued car that I would take to a plane that would take me to India and _not_ England.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

I walked off the plane heading for a bathroom. Andrew was accompanying me on this mission as well as a few other agents. I walked into the Women's bathroom and walked into the nearest stall. I hurriedly changed into a short and tight leather skirt with a tight leather jacket and a blonde wig. I tied up the wig into a bun and pulled on glasses. I slipped on stilettos and grabbed out the clipboard and a pen and a briefcase. Typing up the bag I had been given to place my other clothes in, I adjusted my hair and stepped out of the stall. I had on black lipstick and eye shadow. There was a redhead in the bathroom with me and she was wearing a baggy green shirt under baggy overalls. She stared at me disgustedly. I stared at her and smiled, licking my lips. "Like what you see?"

The girl ran out of the bathroom, scared. I looked under the stalls and found on one in them. I tapped on my Comm. Link laughing. "I think I scared off some preteen."

"Only you could do that." Andrew laughed into the Comm.

"Hey I thought Indian's had that mark on their forehead and had those cloth things to cover up most of their body." I started.

"Not all of them, but I think you might have run into a tourist. They have those kinds of people, just like we do." Andrew laughed.

I stepped out of the bathroom and found Andrew leaning against the wall near the bathroom. He cocked his head sideways once I came out. "Sexy."

I laughed at this as we made our way out of the airport. "Shut up."

Andrew was wearing a suit. I was supposed to be an inspector coming to check on the warehouse. Andrew was my assistant and the other 2 agents were meant to sneak in the back while we kept them occupied before we slipped away and went after the information.

"You know McKindley sure knew how to hide his information. In a warehouse, you know because that's original." Andrew snorted as we walked to the warehouse.

I smiled as a cow walked past us. "Isn't that weird though? How cows can roam freely here?"

Andrew wrapped a playful arm around my shoulders, "Jealous of the cows?"

"No" I replied, smiling. "Hey, you know how my mom and your dad spent forever tracking down that Rambaldi guy's message because the CIA sent them after it because Sloane was obsessed with it. What if this takes us years to figure out. Just like them?"

"No, it wont take us that long. Maybe 2 years. Because we've got people who use their noggins... And you."

I laughed. "I use my noggin. I use it all the time."

"I'm sure you do. If that's what you want to believe…" he trailed off, before I broke away from his embrace to playfully punch him on the arm.

"Hey, are we getting any closer to this warehouse or do we need to stop and ask for directions?" Andrew asked seriously.

"Umm… I think we passed it." I told him. I glanced up at the shabby building in front of me before I glanced at the map. "Yep, we passed it."

"No," Andrew argued. "_You _passed it because _you _have the map. But it figures, I shouldn't have had a woman navigating."

"Hey!" I yelled. "Guys never ask for directions _and _leave the toilet seat up."

"Really?" Andre continued. "Females, never tell you what they're thinking and make you guess everything. I've got news for you ladies. Not _every _scale is wrong."

I gasped playfully. "Yes they are! Oh, we're here." We walked inside a shabby 2 story building. We walked in and noticed all the people inside the building, I walked up to a foldable table because it appeared to be the reception desk.

"Alley Parkins, inspector. Let's go. Don't keep me waiting. Oh and by the way, your hair is dirty and has split ends. The floor needs to be mopped. The lights are hung to low. Do you want a fire? I don't think you do. Fix the damn lights!" I bitched as I walked along. Andrew took notes of these and checked off items on the paper attached to the clipboard. My heels clicked against the cement floor as I walked angrily noting mistakes. The room was lit with lights that hung only 2 feet above my head. It looked like any other warehouse except by the cobwebs in the corners it was obvious they hadn't been really working here.

"Well, Miss, umm, Miss…" the lady stumbled forgetting my name.

"Miss Parkins, I just gave you my name a few minutes ago, how slow is your memory? Maybe that's why this place is so crappy. You always forget to clean up." I yelled.

"Miss Parkins, before we move to the next floor, would you like a cookie?" she offered me a cookie from a dark are where a kitchen was.

"I would, but there's got to be cockroaches crawling around there. No, I _don't _want any of your crap. Let me tell you something Miss, I am the one they call when things have gone wrong And believe me, things are _very _wrong with this building." I informed her, beginning to climb the stairs. The poor Indian woman looked as if she would be spanked for even breathing.

I pushed open the door at the top of the stairs. "Mr. Partheridge will escort you downstairs where you will give him a report and reason for the mistakes he has written down. If they are reasonable, you will fix them with almost no penalty. Now, leave me be up here where I can inspect this room by myself."

"But, but" the lady stumbled.

"Now!" I yelled before Andrew and the lady scurried out of the room. I stripped out of my outfit and into an outfit that I wore underneath. A plain black shirt and black shorts.

Watching every motion   
In the foolish lover's game   
On this endless ocean   
Finally lovers know no shame   
Turning and returning   
To some secret place inside   
Watching in slow motion   
As you turn around and say, my love

I opened the briefcase and pulled out black Reeboks. I pulled on a ski mask to top it off. I hid all my clothes in the briefcase and then quickly hid the briefcase. I hurried to a corner in the room. The room appeared to be an attic giving the appearance that there was no room above this one, but I knew better. I pushed aside a set of cobwebs and traced my fingers along a crack in the wall. Immediately a door opened. I hurried inside of it as it closed. I pushed in one of the bricks on the wall inside the room that appeared to be a brick elevator and another door opened. It opened to a tight and narrow staircase.

Take my breath away   
Take my breath away

I ran up the stairs and typed in a code fed to me by one of the other agents that had come with us. The door opened to a room that looked like it belonged in a warehouse. There were cobwebs everywhere and shelves full of boxes of all colors and sizes. I pulled out my gun and hurried across the room. I was looking for a Sony television box. I headed over to the boxes of the TVs and began looking for the Sony brand. Once I found them I searched though all of them until I found disks and papers with code on them.

Watching I keep waiting   
Still anticipating love   
Never hesitating   
To become the fated ones, oh yeah   
Turning and returning   
To some secret place inside   
Watching in slow motion   
As you turn around and say, my love

I pocketed them and turned to leave when I felt someone kick away my legs. I fell to the ground and found a gun pointed to my temple.

"Stand up slowly." the voice commanded in a French accent. I did as the person commanded. I turned around quickly and kicked them in the face. I heard the person groan. It was a male now, I could hear it in his voice. I sent a roundhouse kick as they crumbled to the ground. Their gun went flying. They crawled to get their weapon. When I stepped on their hand to prevent this, they reached inside a coat and pulled out another weapon shooting me in the stomach. I cried as I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. The man hurried over to me, punching me in the face. The man had quick reflexes seeing as how he quickly grabbed the information and backed away. They ran for their weapon and had it trained on me. I was still getting over the fact that I had been shot for the first time in my life. I had been shot at before, but never shot.

Take my breath away   
Take my breath away, oh woah yeah

I scurried up to my feet, taking the time they took with their back to me, retrieve their gun to attack them from behind. I jumped on their back, but the guy's muscular arm threw me off. I grabbed for the mace I always kept in my pocket and maced them. I had known how to use it since I was very small. In fact, I had used it the first time I met daddy. The guy grabbed his face, blindly trying to get his gun. I went to attack him once again when a shot rang out. The man crumbled to the ground. I glanced up and saw a man fleeing the scene. I hurried over to my attacker trying to se how bad he was injured. I didn't want him to die and take the easy way out. He needed to serve his harsh sentence. I pulled off his mask so that he could breathe because he was having trouble breathing and I sucked in my breath.

Through the hourglass I saw you   
In time you slipped away   
When the mirror crashed I called you   
And turned to hear you say   
If only for today   
I am unafraid

"Ryan?" I cried staring into my lovers guilty and dying eyes.

He stared at me confused. I slipped off my mask as I watched him suck in his breath. Tears ran down my cheek as I watched him struggle to breath.

"How could you?" I demanded feeling all sense of loyalty flee my body.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "Forgive me?" he asked tracing the outline of my face.

I tapped on my Comm. Link. "I need a medic. Now!" I stared at him and grabbed his gun. "Get up. Now!"

"I can't" he spat out, blood coming out of his mouth.

I wasn't going to shoot him, Ryan wasn't going to take the easy way out; not on my watch. I sat by his side, my heart pulling me in two different directions.

"Remember how I always said you took my breath away? I guess this is the last time." he commented, blood pouring our of his mouth and his chest. I was trying my best to stop the bleeding, but I could tell I wasn't doing a good job.

I could hear the door opened and turned my head to spot Andrew running into the room with a first aid kit. "We've got to get out of here. We'll fix it on the way. The other 2 agents have left, we have to go. Come on Angel, we've got to go. Now!" He ran over to where I was to pull me away when he noticed Ryan laying on the floor.

"Ryan?" he asked.

But Ryan could never answer, for as I glanced back at him I realized that he was dead. His eyes were still open, but they were glossed over. I leaned in, giving Ryan a hug as I cried.

Take my breath away, oh oh yeah   
_You take my breath away, oh oh   
(Take my breath away)   
You take my breath   
You take my breath   
You take my breath away   
(Take my breath away)   
You take my breath away   
You take my breath away   
You take my breath away_

"I'm sorry Angel." Andrew commented as if he had shot the traitor. "But we have to go." He grabbed me and hurried out an emergency escape route.

Hours later we sat on the plane going back to LA. I sat on the plane wondering if I should forgive Ryan. I wasn't sure about that but I knew I was going to kill the bastard that had killed my sweet but traitorous fiancé. The other agents had live feed of where I was, they had attached it to me to help lead me to the right room. I would watch the film and I would find some clue to help me track him down. It all made sense now, why Ryan had been slowly distancing himself from me. As I sat beside Andrew I wondered secretly if he had been the one to kill Ryan.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Andrew asked, actually hand me a penny.

"I was just wondering why I didn't see that coming." I lied, tears falling down my cheeks. He wrapped a comforting arm around me, promising everything would be all right.

Now I know how mom felt.

A/N: Wow, the first really long chapter of this story. Comments? No review no update; as simple as that.


	4. For mom’s sake

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.

A/N: Nothing is as it seems…

"You think you know, but you have no idea."

Chapter 3- For mom's sake

---Angel's POV---

We had returned to LA and were just finishing a debriefing. After the debriefing I hurried after the Director.

"Sir, please, about the video feed…" I started.

"Agent Lazaray, I told you already, it is not important at this time. We need to figure out this McKindley business. We do not have time to go congratulating vigilantes. Now, if you want to pursue this, you do it on your own time. But, I will _not _tie up the agents at this office just because some little girl wants to congratulate some person for saving her life. Do it on your own time." The Director ordered, spinning on his heel and walking away. I watched as the director brushed off invisible dust off his suit before pulling out wrinkles in it, as if our conversation had somehow marred his appearance.

I squeezed my fits closed so hard that my nails began to dig into my skin. I turned around, heading out of the office. I felt someone grabbed my arm, but I shrugged it off.

"Angel, are you ok?" Andrew asked. "Because you don't look it. Maybe you should put in for leave until you feel better. I mean you just lost-"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled turning around and walking out. _Everybody wants to help, but yet no one wants to open their eyes to the real problem. _I pulled out a map in my car as I mapped a route. I drove carefully, making sure that in my mood I didn't get into an accident. I drove up to the house, staring at it's simplicity and yet complex designs. The house didn't look like it was worth as much as the movie stars who lived in California, but it looked like a great place to call home. The house was painted a surreal light blue with white as a border around the windows and the door. I parked my car in the driveway behind the black car and pocketed my keys, heading for the door. I knocked a few times on the door and awaited it's opening. The door was mahogany and seemed out of place on this house. A man yelled something from inside an within a few moments the door opened. An old, yet still vibrant man stood in the doorway.

"What do you want?" the man grumbled. His hair had obviously been white at one time. He had dyed it a few times back to black and now his hair was an intense shade of gray. It was still combed professionally as if he were going to walk into the CIA at any moment and needed to be ready. He was dressed in a suit that bore no wrinkles or stains on it.

"Hello grandfather." I greeted.

The man looked surprised for a moment, and then looked me over. He stared at me for another moment and then began to close the door.

"Goodbye." he told me.

"Wait!" I yelled blocking the door from closing. I winced silently as I shook one hand behind my back to ease the pain I had felt when the blow of the door came down it. "Don't you even care to find out why I came?"

"Not really." he answered, attempting to close the door again.

"Jack Bristow!" I yelled. "I may be, quite frankly, the only family you have that's still living and this is how you treat me? Just because I look like him… I thought you'd be over that for now. Mom had to force you to come visit me. I can't help who I look like. Look, I only came because I need your help. And if you don't wanna do this for me, do it for mom. We both know she'd want you to help me." I stared into his eyes, looking for any emotion.

Jack didn't say anything, instead, he opened the door a little wider and allowed me inside his house. "This way." He led me into what looked like his work space. He led me into a room with papers everywhere and fancy looking electronic equipment with 2 computers and printers near by.

"What do you need help with?" Jack asked, typing something on his computer. Immediately a screensaver came on, blocking his work form my eyes.

"I need you to look at this film and se if you can tell him who the murderer is. You'll understand when you watch the video. You see, I went on a mission and this guy attacked me, we began fighting when all of a sudden somebody else shot the guy. And then, I looked, I looked at the face of the guy who got shot, and he, he was, he was Ryan, my Ryan." I told Jack, breaking down into tears.

Jack stared at me, as if remembering something from his past. "Well, next time, be more picky when you choose the guy you're going to date. Here, let me see that tape."

I gave him the VHS it had been changed into for convenience, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. I watched as he popped it into a weird VCR looking contraption. We watched me walk up the stairs and into the room. The fight began son after I had put away the information and sure enough in the background a guy could be seen, watching the fight take place. Jack typed something on the screen as he froze the image. He zoomed in on the person and said that he would save the image. He would use the clearest image possible to begin a computer search and compare. The computer would display after searching the CIA database of criminal records for the results with 90% similarity or above. What the computer did was not search for facial features, but bone structure, birth marks, and then if you wanted to narrow the search if there were still too many, facial features. Jack also warned me that this would take a lot of time. I nodded showing I understood and left him my phone number to call if he received any results. Even if there were still a lot, at least it would be narrowed down from just about anybody.

I stood in the doorway, halfway outside his house, my mind focused on one question. "Did you ever forgive her? For choosing him?"

"That is none of your concern." Jack warned me.

"You can't, you can't help who you love; you're not supposed to. Dad made her happy, truly happy, and I hope you respect him for at least that, if nothing else. So, call me when you narrow down your results?" I asked, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill as we ventured into memories.

"Yes. And, Angel is it? Good luck with future relationships." Jack told me.

"Thank you." I thanked him, not sure if he would let me give him a hug. Hoping he would still give me the results I gave him a quick hug and ran back to my car before he could say anything.

---6 hours later---

---Jack's POV---

Finally the computer had winded down the search results to one person. I had gone through so many cup of coffee waiting for it finish that I almost didn't believe my eyes. I rubbed my eyes gently staring back at the screen.

"No…" I murmured. "It can't be!" I pulled up the video again and it made perfect sense. But I wasn't willing to believe it. I tried the search again, but it gave me the same results. I licked my lips, unsure if I should or if I even could, tell my granddaughter who had killed her fiancé. I picked up the phone and dialed her number, staring back at the one result that blared across the screen.

Julian Lazaray BKA Sark.

A/N: Comments? No review no update; as simple as that.


	5. I'll think of something

Reply to review:

majesticness: OMG! I can't believe it! You better update soon! Is Sydney alive as well?? OMG! And I think its AKA, not BKA. And if it is BKA, what does it mean?? meh. OMG! YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON!

Lol, ok I will. Hmmm you'll find out soon enough if Syd's alive. No, I meant BKA: Better known as, I was gonna put AKA, but BKA fit better. Lol ok.

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! And the drama continues…

**Chapter 4- I'll think of something**

---Angel's POV---

I felt tears welling up in my eyes I drove home. _How could I have been so stupid? _I made a sharp right turn as I pulled into my driveway. By the time I had gotten out of my car, I was crying more or less my eyes out. I could feel the heat of the sun against my back, but for once it didn't make me calm down; as if everything would be alright, it brought back memories of him. I needed someone who understood what I was going though. I needed mom.

Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I opened the door to the house and walked inside, taking in everything that lay in our house. It was such a beautiful house, but every corner I turned brought back more memories. I tried going into different parts of the house, but it was the same. I went to the far end of our house where it had originally been a guest room, but now it appeared as if it were in Antarctica. The carpet was a lush white color and was smooth against the touch. Stuffed Penguins sat on stuffed icebergs or on the carpet. The walls were painted to appear as if it really were in the Antarctic. This place was the only place in the house where I went to be alone and where I could feel safe. It's not that I felt that if I went in like the kitchen that I would get jumped it was that I felt that this was the only room in our house that was completely mine. Ryan had never entered this room, because he found it pointless. It was just a room dedicated to Penguins. He didn't see why I wasted an entire room on that. But, he didn't understand. If it were legal to purchase a Penguin I would have bought every last one of them. But, they were considered exotic animals and so I was stuck with maybe one day going to visit them in the months that you can go down to Antarctica. _Andrew seemed to understand me more than Ryan ever did, but I doubt he'll talk to me for awhile for the way I treated him. _I grabbed the nearest penguin and hugged it to me tightly closing my eyes and crying as I eased down into the carpet.

im looking for a place   
searching for a face   
is anybody here i know   
cause nothings going right   
and everything's a mess   
and no one likes to be alone

---Jack's POV---

I replaced the phone and sat back in my chair wondering if I had did the right thing hanging up. _Whether I want to admit it or not, Sark was a good father. Is, Sark 'is' a good father. And Angel idolized him, I have no right to take that away from her. But she has the right to know who killed the man she loved. If he loved her so much than why did he try to kill her? He didn't know it was her. He should have never been in that business. It's his fault. I made the right choice. I made the right choice. I made the right choice. I made the right choice…_I started repeating this mantra over and over in my head. I ran a hand through my gray hair, sighing as I did so.

---Angel's POV---

I stood up and walked to the air conditioner. I turned down the temperature to 65 degrees and sank down onto the carpet, resting my head on an iceberg. As I laid there I began to get sleepy. I shivered a little and bunched up into a fetal position. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep I felt suddenly very hot. I striped off my jacket and used it as a pillow.

* * *

Awhile later

* * *

---Andrew's POV---

I had just gotten off of work when I decided on check on Angel. _It's gotta be hard on A, learning that the love fo your life is a traitor to your country. Not only that, but he tried to kill you as well. Why did Ryan have to be so selfish? He had a great life. _I turned on the radio, not paying attention to what was playing on it_. He had a fiancé that loved him, a great job and a promotion on the way. Over the past year I knew he was distancing himself from me, but I thought that it was something wrong with our friendship, not him. _I glanced to the right and noticed Angel's car parked crooked.

"What the…" I began, surprised. I hurried out of the car and ran up to the door. I knocked lightly on it. When no answer came I knocked louder, wondering if she was asleep.

---Jack's POV---

I picked up the phone and dialed ad number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice greeted.

"Hello Mr. Sark." I spat into the phone. "You, me, at the park, 20 minutes, it's about Angel." with that I hung up the phone.

---Andrew's POV---

I pounded a little harder, this time calling her name. Deciding to knock one last time I pounded on the door, loud enough to wake anyone that was sleeping. I yelled for her before I walked over to the tree in her front yard. I felt around in it until I came up with a tight glove. I went over to the ant pile and dug inside of it until I came up with the key. I hurried over to the door and opened it, running inside and screaming her name.

---Jack's POV----

I entered the park, staring at the waterfall and the kids running around. I spotted Sark at once and walked over to him. He glanced up at me and for the first time since I had known him, I saw concern in those eyes. Sark was sitting on a picnic table in the midst of luscious green plants and flowers.

"What's wrong?" Sark asked me, searching my eyes to an answer.

"It's about what happened at the warehouse. It's about you being there and what you did. They guy you shot…" I started.

"The guy who was attacking _my_ daughter?" Sark questioned with a justified tone in his voice.

"Yes, it's about you shooting him. You see, the guy, while he was Angel's attacker, he, uh, Angel's not too happy about you shooting him." I started, unsure of whether I should even be here or not.

"Why the hell not?" Sark questioned.

"Because… the attacker, he, Ryan, Ryan was her fiancé." I finished.

"And I take it, Ryan was the attacker. Wow, my daughter certainly knows how to pick 'em." Sark commented.

"That's not the point. I guess, she feels a sense of loyalty towards him, seeing as how she loved him, so she swore to me that she was going to go after his attacker. And kill him herself." I enlightened him.

"I see…" Sark mentioned.

"No, you _don't _see. How is she supposed to go after someone so close and dear to her, _especially _when they're supposed to be dead?" I yelled.

"I'll think of something." Sark muttered.

"You'll think of something?" I roared. "You need to come clean about the real reason you and my daughter ran of , or are you just scared because you know Angel wont find your answer reasonable as to why her mom and dad left her behind."

"Why do you keep acting like we had a choice?" Sark questioned, grabbing Jack's collar. "I would never have left my baby here if I could have taken her."

"I wonder what Sydney thinks of all of this. Is she even still alive or have you disposed of her now that her services are done?" Jack asked.

Sark just stared at Jack.

"Answer me, is, my, daughter, still, alive?" I questioned, separating each word with a slight pause and grabbing Sark collar pulling him toward me.

A/N: Comments? No review no update; as simple as that.


	6. Dr Cromwell’s office

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! And the drama continues…

Previously on Angel's Legacy:

---Andrew's POV---

I pounded a little harder, this time calling her name. Deciding to knock one last time I pounded on the door, loud enough to wake anyone that was sleeping. I yelled for her before I walked over to the tree in her front yard. I felt around in it until I came up with a tight glove. I went over to the ant pile and dug inside of it until I came up with the key. I hurried over to the door and opened it, running inside and screaming her name.

---Jack's POV---

"Answer me, is, my, daughter, still, alive?" I questioned, separating each word with a slight pause and grabbing Sark collar pulling him toward me.

Chapter 5-Dr. Cromwell's office

---Andrew's POV---

I ran into her bedroom and searched everywhere. I ran out of the room and checked the exercising room. Nothing. I had searched just about every room before I remembered, to check her favorite room. The door was closed. I pounded on the door a few times before I used to shoulder to open it by force. I felt Goosebumps rise on my body as I felt the intensity of the room temperature. I scanned the room and found Angel, laying on the ground. I ran over to her and noticed immediately the change in skin color. She appeared much lighter and looking as if she were turning colors. Her head was buried in the stuffed iceberg. I leaned over her, slapping her lightly attempting to wake her. Realizing that I'd have to take her out of the room, I scooped her up in my arms and hurried out of the room. I laid her on her bed, before I hurried into the room to change the temperature so that it didn't freeze the whole system. I scooped her up once again and hurried to the kitchen, carefully pouring warm water on her face. When that got no response I carried her out to my car, locking the door behind me. I hurriedly placed her in the car as I drove to the CIA hospital, unsure if I should take her to the regular one.

---Sark's POV---

I detached myself from Jack's grip and stared up at him.

"Is she still alive?" Jack asked again, making his way toward me.

"Sydney Bristow is dead," I started, staring at jack attentively. "But Desire (des-er-ray) Wilson is alive. Get me?"

Jack looked as if he were about to ask who the hell was Desire when he finally understood. "I get you. Bring me to her, we need to talk."

"I can't." I started.

"That… Mr. Sark, was _not _a request. It was a demand. Let's go." Jack persisted.

I sighed loudly, before staring back up at Jack. "Let's go."

* * *

2 days later

* * *

---Angel's POV---

"I was _not _trying to kill myself!" I insisted. Andrew, and I were in the CIA's shrink office trying to explain what had happened two days ago.

"I know losing someone you love can be hard and sometimes because of that you choose _drastic _options, but I cant help you until you admit that." a woman persisted, she had curly brown hair and a fair face. She was 32 years old and just as annoying as Dr. Barnett. Her name was Susie Cromwell. She was dressed in a suit, with a notepad where she was writing things down in.

"You're not listening to me!" I yelled, running both my hands through my hair. "Yes, yes I _was _sad, so I went to my favorite place in my house so I could feel better. And _yes _I love the cold, I didn't realize I had put the temperature that cold. Being surrounded by things I love makes me feel better. I _fell asleep. _I did _not _in any way try to suffocate myself or try to cause hypothermia."

"I know that after these things are done we are in denial about what went on, because we are ashamed of it, but the truth will set you free." Dr. Cromwell persisted. "Andrew, what happened when you came and found Agent Lazaray in the room?"

"Well.." Andrew started, telling what happened when he got there.

"I see. Agent Lazaray, please face the truth, he found you, face down in your jacket in s room freezing." Dr. Cromwell informed me.

"Dr. Cromwell, I must have turned over in my sleep. This whole situation is ludicrous, I am _not _suicidal!" I yelled, standing up and pounding my fist on her desk.

"Agent Lazaray, calm yourself, we are simply trying to calm yourself. I'm sorry, but you are _not _fit to go on any more missions for awhile. I am requesting that since it was Agent Weiss here that found you, I am placing you in his custody for 2 months. That should give you enough time to either admit you attempted suicide or at least not be suicidal anymore." Dr. Cromwell enlightened me.

"Dr. Cromwell, if Agent Lazaray insists she didn't try to commit suicide then she didn't. I mean, there are far more effective ways of killing yourself." Andrew came to my defense.

"Yes, but it is easier to make it look like an accident this way. My word is final. She is not to leave your sight for the next two months, excluding when you go on missions. You will get briefed and debriefed on missions and go on missions as usual. Miss Lazaray will wait at home with a medic until you arrive back home. Is this clear?" Dr. Cromwell enlightened us. "Andrew at the end of each month you will inform us as to how well her recovery is going. If after two months she is still not well, then she will endure intensive therapy until she is cured. Have no fear Agent Lazaray, we will not let you face this problem alone. Do you understand your responsibilities?"

"Yes." Andrew answered.

"And you, Miss Lazaray?" she questioned.

"Yes." I echoed.

"You may depart from my office. Have a good day." Dr. Cromwell smiled.

---Jack's POV---

I walked through the doors of the house as I stepped on the marble floor. Sark walked 4 steps in front of me as he started up the stairs. The walls were covered with paintings and pictures. I followed him, marveling at the beauty of the house. The stairs were winding and the railing was wooden. Once at the top of the stairs, I sucked in my breath.

"Hello dad." Sydney greeted me, or should I say, Desire.

A/N: Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	7. Unseen Problem

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.

A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! And the drama continues…

Chapter 6 Unseen Problems

---Andrew's POV---

We drove to her house where I had been instructed to leave her in the car and retrieve her clothes by myself by Dr. Cromwell's assistant. I stared up at the sky as I drove to my house. It was getting dark and from the way the wind was cold and misty I could tell it was going to rain. We drove to my house in silence, that could have been because angel had fallen asleep and the right side of her face was pressed up against the window on her side of the car. I pulled into my driveway and turned off the engine. My house was rather plain compared to Angel's elegant designer house. That could have been because I didn't have a female's sense of style. The outside of the house was white and green and 2 stories high. The porch was not screened in. There was a folding chair on the porch along with a table and a portable TV. I didn't go on the porch much so there was no reason to really decorate it. I sighed, wondering if to wake Angel up or not. I lightly traced the side of her face with my finger before I decided to let her walk. I shook her gently, telling her to wake up. I watched her eyes flutter open before she asked where we were. She sat up and stared in front of her, her mind registering where she was.

"Oh." She stated, flatly.

I pocketed my keys, getting out of the car. I spotted the garage, on the left of the house, the way I had left it. Slightly open, displaying part of my Red Chevy truck parked inside of it. The garage door was painted green. The house was fenced in and was located 2 houses from a park. The grass was freshly cut, I have mowed yesterday. In the area in front of the porch was a bed of flowers planted by Angel who said my lawn needed "flavor". When I insisted that I didn't need the flowers she told me that it was either that or she would find Penguin ornaments and place them on the lawn. So, obviously I told her that I'd take the flowers.

"You still have them?" Angel questioned as if she didn't believe what her eyes showed her.

"Yeah, well I didn't want Penguin ornaments on my lawn." I laughed.

"Hey! Penguins are great!" she defended the animals.

I walked up the porch and opened the door. We walked inside the house. The living room was the first room you walked into. It had 2 blue couches perpendicular to each other. There was a glass table in front of both of them with 2 wooden chairs occupying the other 2 sides. A plant was found in one corner of the room with long lamps in 2 of the other corners. In the corner nearest to the door there was a coat rack. A foot in front of the coat rack was a table decorated with my collections of baseball and football cards. The walls in my house were white as most houses had them. In the wall parallel to the door was a big screen TV with a couch in front of it. The couch was green, one of the only green things in the living room. The living room had blue carpet in it. There was a door on the left side of the wall that led to the garage. There was a space at the end of the living room to the left when your back was to the door which led to the dining room. There was a dresser thingy made especially for holding plates, and cups. I put my finest silverware plates, and cups in there. A few feet in front of it there was a table with a baby blue table cloth on it. Underneath it was a glass table. The dining room was tiled an assortment of blues. There was a huge gap on the right when your back was to the living room. In there was the kitchen, In the wooden cabinets lay the regular plates and cups and in the drawers lays the silverware. A stove could be found on the right wall. Perpendicular to that was a counter and a few feet down the counter was the sink. The sink really had 2 sinks in it. Parallel to the stove was the refrigerator. In the middle of the kitchen was an island. The kitchen was also tiled. There was a door to the back of the kitchen that led to the back porch. In the back porch that was an area where you could sit down and drink or eat. Many feet away from that there was a pool. Surrounding the pool were plastic chairs where you could sit down and talk. In the corner opposite the area to eat there was a small laundry room. The whole back porch was screened in.

"Do you want a room downstairs or upstairs?" I asked, heading for the stairs. Opposite the stairs was a rather large guest room. And beside the room was the downstairs bathroom.

"Umm… upstairs." she answered heading upstairs.

The stairs were carpeted blue also. Once we were upstairs we could hear the barking of Sam, my Alaskan Malamute. Her dark brown and white fur was thinned since we didn't live in a partially cold climate. However, I left the house a little chilly just for her. I watched as she bounded into my arms, knocking my over.

"Hey Sam. Look who I brought." I greeted my dog. Sam seemed to noticed Angel for the first time and ran over to try and knock her over as well. Angel laughed as she fell to the ground holding Sam.

I smiled as I watched this, it was great to see Angel smiling.

Upstairs had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It had one room off to the back of the house to the left where you could drop your clothes down the laundry chute. I lived in my house with my friend, Morgan and we left the 2 other bedrooms in case we had guests. Morgan was out of town visiting his girlfriend's family for his girlfriend's birthday. He had taken his dog, Mattie, a Mastiff with them. It didn't matter because Mattie stayed with Morgan's girlfriend because she lived all alone. Morgan was saving up money so he could move out and buy his girlfriend her dream home. Upstairs was tiled an assortment of blues as well. The first room we walked past on the right was a guest bedroom. The next room to the left was the bathroom and the one after that on the right was another guest bedroom. There was another room beside that one which was my room.

---Desire's POV---

I could feel my heartbeat increase as noticed my father. My hair had grown lighter in the sunlight, but I insisted on keeping it the same length.

"Hello Desire." Jack greeted, using my Alias.

"We need to talk about what happen." I spoke, telling of what we all knew. I walked into the first room with Jack and Sark bringing up the rear. Sark closed the door and locked it behind him. Jack glared at this gesture.

"Sit." I ordered, ushering to a seat in front of a desk. I took my place on the other side of the mahogany desk. The room was filled with bookcases full of books of ever color and size. There was no window in this room, but there were many lamps of different sizes and designs.

Sark took a seat far from either of us, knowing that it was my responsibility to tell my father what had happened and that I didn't want his help. This was something I had to do on my own.

"So, where do you want me to start?" I questioned.

---Angel's POV---

I stared at Sam, glumly reminded of disagreements between Ryan and me. Ryan didn't want a dog and I wanted desperately another Yorkshire Terrier and a Border Terrier. So, I had acquiesced and remained without the dogs.

"Are you ok?" Andrew asked after I had remained on the ground for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I want this room." I told him, pointing to the room beside his. I walked into the room, noticing that it was also tiled. There was a bed parallel to a television that lay on top of a nightstand with 2 drawers on it. There was a closet opposite the bed and dresser on the other side. On the far side of the room there was a window that displayed the back of the house.

I sat down on the bed and stared at Andrew. "Thank you, for putting up with all this crap."

"It's fine." he told me, leaning against the doorway. "Dr. Cromwell's on crack. I know you didn't try to commit suicide, if I thought you did I would have submitted you for help. Look, I gotta go get your clothes, I'll be back soon."

I sighed, falling back onto the bed.

---Desire's POV---

I started at the beginning when I had first started falling for Sark and continued through when he had come back into my life after I had taken off. Sark picked up the story from there.

"I learned that someone was after me, as they always are. It was different now, if they couldn't get me they would go after Sydney and Angel. Sydney had already told me she was tired of running. She wanted to stand her ground. So, I did what was best for Angel. I left, I only meant for it to be for a little while. I severed all my connections with my wife and daughter. I had married Sydney by then. I changed the documents, so that it looked like I had married some woman named Desire. I made it appear as if she had committed adulterer and ran off with the man, divorcing me in the process. I faked my death then, supposedly out of depression. I severed all the contact I had with Sydney until the heat died down. They didn't know of Angel's existence so I made contact with a scared Sydney and told her to send Angel to you or Irina. She didn't want to, saying how she wasn't going to let them break up her family. So then, one day she went shopping with Angel and they blew up our house. So, Sydney shipped Angel off to a boarding school that Irina arranged, faking the girl's identity. We went after the people and Sydney got captured. They wanted to attempt what the Covenant had fruitlessly tried to do all those years ago. They tried to brainwash her. They had intense security. So intense that it took me 5 years to finally break her out of there. But by then, the world already believed us to be dead. Sydney went to visit Angel and noticed that, while sad, our daughter seemed to be improving. I convinced her that it wasn't fair to be confusing Angel, playing with her emotions. So we decided that for Angel's safety and health, it would be best that she thought us dead."

"That is the reason?" Jack yelled. "How can you call yourselves parents? You did not have her best interest in mind! She needed her parents! She still does. You disgust me."

Tears streamed down my face as I watched Sark start to say something, but it didn't matter, Jack had already stormed out of the room.

Sark went over to me and began to comfort me.

---Angel's POV---

I decided that while Andrew was bringing in my things that I would go shower and then unpack.

A Few hours later

By now I had unpacked and gone to bed, or at least I had tried to go to bed. I rolled over in the bed, wearing a gray tank top and wearing baggy gray pants, and stared at the clock; it was 1:20. 4 minutes had gone by since I had last glanced at the clock. I cringe as I felt pain in my eye. I got out of bed, wincing at first at the coldness of the floor. I walked slowly out of my room and knocked on Andrew's door. When I heard no sound I banged again on the door. This time I heard Andrew rolled out of bed and walk to the door. He was wearing a white wife beater and silver boxer. Had I not been in pain I probably would have smiled at this.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep." I answered, yawning.

"It's probably because you're not used to sleeping here." he reasoned.

"No!" I yelled frantically. "It's my eye. It's hurts and it's hard to open it."

"You probably have an eyelash in it, come here." he told me, pulling me into the room. He turned on a light, noticing for the first time that one of my eyes were squeezed shut. He took his hands and eventually pried apart my eyelids. "Okay don't close them, I'm gonna try to blow out the eyelash."

My eyelids attempted to close as he blew into my eye.

"How's that?" he asked.

I closed my eyes briefly and then attempted to open them. "It's the same."

He tried blowing on it 3 more times before he went into the bathroom to fetch something. He came back with a very small comb and attempted to remove whatever was in my eye. I could hear Sam barking from another room.

"How's that?" he questioned. "Sam be quiet!"

Once again I shut my eyes and tried to open them. "It's still there." I complained. I heard Sam bark a few more times.

"Okay, okay, I'll try again." he told me when I began whining and moving around.

"It's hurts, it hurts, it hurts." I began chanting. As my hand flew up to my eye and began rubbing it. "And it itches."

"Don't rub it." Andrew warned.

"But it itches." I complained, still rubbing my eye.

He tried blowing on my eye one more time and this time it felt a little better. However I was still rubbing my eye and soon the pain returned.

"You're probably rubbing it back into your eye." Andrew told me. "Let's go get some eye drops."

I threw both my hands out and felt around to make my way out of the room, when Andrew groaned, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the room. He went and chastised Sam before heading to the bathroom.

I could partially see out of my good eye that Andrew had turned on the bathroom light and had opened the medicine cabinet. It was behind the 3 part mirror. He opened one section and searched it. He closed t and opened another section. Grabbing a box he read the instructions on the back. He opened it, pulling out a plastic clear vial. He twisted it open, explaining that he was going to use lubricant eye drops. He tilted my head back and pried open my eyelids. My eyelids tried to close and he dropped 2 drops into my eyes.

"Don't open them." he warned. "Let it wash it out. Now, go back to sleep and tell me how you feel in the morning."

I heard him, turn off the light and I felt his arms around my waist guide me to my room. He sat me down on the bed and told me to get some sleep. I heard him leave the room and then return to his room.

I eventually fell asleep after many minutes of tossing and turning.

Hours later

---Andrew's POV---

My sleep was interrupted by a sharp scream. I scrambled out of the covers, falling on the ground and disengaged my self from the bed linings. I could hear Sam barking and moving through the house. I ran out of my room and over to Angel's room. The light was on and she was staring into the mirror.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Look!" she yelled and turned around. My eyes slowly made their way to her eye which, compared to the other, was severely swollen. "Look at it!"

"Well, that's because you were rubbing it, I told you not to." I informed her.

"I'm gonna go put ice on it." she told me.

I head Sam run into the room, barking, wondering what was going on. I bent down and rubbed her fur. "It's ok Sam. Calm down."

"Don't you just woke up. Do it later." I told her.

"Ah!" she yelled. "The pain is back." She was rubbing her eye as she told me this so I could only conclude that it was itching her.

"Stop rubbing it. I'll go get the eye drops." I calmed her down, heading for the bathroom. I flipped on the switch and opened the middle part of the mirror and grabbed another vial since I had no clue where the first one was.

Angel was sitting down on the bed when I returned and once again I tilted her head back and inserted 2 drops into her eye.

"Now, keep them closed and go back to sleep. Now, do _not _put anymore eye drops into your eye. Ok?" I warned her.

"Ok." she echoed.

"Now, go to sleep." I persisted.

"Can I please put some ice on it?" she questioned.

"Sure, I'll go get some ice." I answered, getting up and going for the ice. Sam followed me as I bounded down the stairs. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. I opened the freezer part of it and grabbed some an ice tray and a Ziploc bag from a cabinet. Poring some ice into it, I deposited the ice tray into the freezer and closet the cabinet. I walked back up the stairs and gave the ice to Angel who promptly placed it upon her eye.

"Keep it on there for about a minute. No more." I told her.

After a minute, Angel took it off her eye and attempted to open her eye. It opened fine and still looked a little swollen, but it looked better than it had.

"Now, go to sleep." I told her once again.

"Ok, ok I will." she laughed. "Thanks." She leaned forward and embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her in the hug, and then stared at the clock.

"You know, I'd love to stay like this, but unlike you, some people actually need sleep. Goodnight." I called form her doorway.

"Night." she yelled form under the covers.

---Jack's POV---

I sat in the hotel room, wondering if I should tell Angel. I shook Sydney and Sark's reasons out of my head and decided that I would give them time to confess to their daughter. If they failed to do this I would confront Angel and tell her the truth.

A/N: Comment? Fav parts? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	8. My baby

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.

A/N: I am sooooooooooooo sorry for that late update, I've been really busy.

**Chapter 7 -My baby**

The next day

---Angel's POV---

I sighed, stretching as I sat up. Glancing outside, I saw that the night had passed. I got up and left the room, heading for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a bath and changed, and then headed to Andrew's door, knocking a few times without any answer. I knocked harder and then finally pushed open the door. His bed was made up and it appeared as if he had left.

"Great…" I muttered. His departure meant I got to spend the day in this house with a bunch of guards. "Unless…" I began. I was going to use my skills to sneak out. I hurried over to my room where I began searching through my things, looking to see if Andrew had brought it. I had reached the very bottom of my accessories when I felt it. I glanced at it with satisfaction and hurried to close and lock my door. I sat down, and closed my eyes imagining that it was a mission and I needed to fool somebody. I clicked record and began crying into the microphone and every now and then yelling not to come in and about how hideous I looked. Satisfied with my work, I unlocked the door and walked to the bathroom. I pressed the loop button so that the tape recorder would play until someone stopped it. I pressed play and placed it in the shower, so that if someone did happen to enter the bathroom they would think I was in the shower. I grabbed the toilet paper and let it roll into the shower, leaving some trailing on the ground. I locked the door behind me and hurried back to my room. I knew that the pillows under the covers was clichéd now, but in order for mines to work I needed to leave right now. I grabbed a few things from my room and hurried over to my window.

I unlocked in and slowly shoved it open, apparently it was beginning to stick because no one had opened it in who's knows how long. I stuck my head outside and glanced both ways, spotting 2 guards on the roof, one a rather large man with shaggy red hair, and one with messy brown hair with a lanky build. I pulled out my Tranquilizer gun, which I had hidden in an accessory case, and aimed at the first gun. Glancing behind me one last time I pulled the trigger and the guard fell to the ground quickly. The second guard noticed this and I spotted him start to call for backup. I shot him quickly and crawled out of the window, closing it behind me. I had hoped that the roof would hold me, but seeing those guards one of which was carrying a lot of weight, I had no doubts in my mind anymore. I crouched down and moved like that so as not to arouse attention from anymore guards. I spotted 2 guards in the back porch, but I wasn't sure if the tranq. would go through the screen and if it did if they would hear it or not because of the damage caused by the contact. I hurried to the lower part of the roof, knowing that I was now at a safe distance to jump. I glanced around again and sung my legs over the edge. Using my hands I retracted my legs with my hands behind me. I pushed my legs against the roof and jumped from the building.

As landed I outstretched my hands to prevent much damage done to me and folded my legs lightly as well. I landed with a thud and with 3 quick glanced I hurried over into the bushes. I spotted the neighbors yard and a dog barking in it. Hurrying over to their house, I made myself as close to the wall as possible as I hurried over to the front of their house, the bushes blocking the guards form seeing me. I glanced over at the other side to find the front of the house empty, including the driveway. I ran across the yard, my years of track coming in handy. I must have passed 10 houses before I spotted a white Acura parked in the driveway. I glanced at the front of the house and spotted no one so I hurried over to it and pulled out my lock picker. With in no time I was inside of the car, hot wiring the car. I slid down looking for the red wire, glancing up every now and then to see if anyone was coming. When I had finally started the car, I pulled out of the driveway and sped away.

I kept glancing in every mirror, not knowing when I would be discovered. I smiled, spotting sunglasses on the dashboard. I slipped them on, they had almost no frames, they were that small and a cute blue tint to them that matched with my blue and white checkered shirt with my jean shorts and blue flip flops on. I was headed to the mall where I would fit in perfectly.

"Hey, maybe I'll actually have time to get my hair done." I commented. There was this new store that had just opened in the mall, they were a nail and hair place, and they were supposed to be extremely good. I flipped through the stations on the radio until I found my favorite radio station. I spotted the mall and turned in, parking in the Dillard's parking lot. I got out of the car and then realized that I shouldn't turn off the engine, but I had too. I rolled my eyes at the irony, and headed to a contact of mine. I was headed to Korea town , but with the gas tank that way it was, I wasn't sure if I would make it. I couldn't fill the gas with the car on, and I had never hotwired a car and then turned it off. I usually just left the car stranded when it was of no more convenience for me, but that was on missions. I groaned lifting my foot off the gas pedal as I spotted the cop. You couldn't hit the brake, they would see your brake light go on and then you'd be screwed. I watched as my speed decreased and the cop continue on his way. I increased my speed as I eventually reached my destination. I opened the car door, and hurried inside the run down building. It was green and it desperate need to be torn down.

"Welcome, nice to see you again." a voice greeted.

I spun around and smiled. "Nice to see you, too. Where's my baby?" I asked referring to my Harley.

"What no 'hello'?" the elderly lady asked with a snort. Her long gracious black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with the white strands of old age showing greatly. She had on a large dress with flower prints all over it. "She's fine; in the garage."

"I need you to do me a favor, I need a car key for a Acura, and some gas, I got to return it." I informed her, glancing at the pictures of the cars on the wall.

"Sure, I'll let you borrow my ride." the lady commented, throwing me the keys.

"Where do I return it?" I asked, shivering a bit at the sudden rise in temperature.

"Just return it to 'Buddy's Truck N' Go' he'll return it to me. So, what was it this time, you don't normally return cars, what'd you do?" the woman asked.

"Just, doing someone a favor." I answered, heading toe the garage. I walked through the door the woman was standing in front of, noticing that the room was decorated with car parts and walked through the door at the far end of the room and spotted the garage. I walked up to my black motorcycle, running my hand over it, smiling.

"It's been awhile." I mumbled.

"I know." the woman called form behind me. "I was beginning to think that I would have to sell it."

I glared at her a bit, for even attempting to make a joke about selling my favorite ride.

"Hey, Gloria?" I called.

"Yes?" Gloria answered, knowing that I wanted something else. "A disguise?"

I nodded and I heard her leave the room to acquire one.

She came back in 10 minutes and within that time I had checked my bike for any damages done to it since I had parked it up and any repairs or other things that I might need to do before I rode it again.

She handed me a black wig with blue highlights, however it had so many of them that the hair looked like a deep blue, a pretty color actually and a stripped pink shirt, with a white color with silky black pants with large hoop earrings to finish it off.

"Thank you so much." I thanked her before hurrying out of the room to change. I used pins to pin up my hair, making sure that not a single strand of hair escaped and I pinned the wig onto me, securing it onto my head. I combed my hand through it, ruffling it up, just a little, so that it looked more natural. I replaced the first earrings in the ear with the larger hoop ones and placed the others in a box for me to bring back to Andrew's house.

"I forgot this." Gloria told me, hurrying into the room I was changing in. She handed me black boots, which slipped on easily.

"Thanks, but now I really have to go" I reminded her.

"Ok", she answered, giving me a hug.

I broke away form the hug eventually and headed for the truck with the word's "Sally Express" with pictures of furniture on it. I opened the door and turned it on, noticing that the keys were already in there. I fished for the keys to my bike in my pocket and turned it on. I drove it slowly up into the back, which I was happy to see, was already open and already had the Acura inside. I kicked the kickstand and made sure it was secure before I closed it up and headed for the front.

"Bye." I called out the window before exiting out of the garage.

"Goodbye." Gloria called from the garage smiling.

I drove to 'Buddy's Truck N' Go' and then parked up the truck in the empty side of the garage. In front of the garage was a gas station and beside that was the store where you paid for your gas and bought other items. The garage was a one story brick building with spaces enough for the repairs of 4 cars, with a limo and a tour bus occupying 2 others. I talked to the informant in the garage telling him that "My Carborator's busted, can you fix? I need it by tonight for my date." in which he replied, "No problem that shouldn't take long."

I had arranged for him to make sure no one got around the car and that I would pick it up real soon. I walked around to the back of the truck and opened it up, before I backed out the Acura, in which a key had been left inside, and parked it a few feet from the truck before I closed it back and drove away in the Acura. I drove back to that house and parked it in the garage leaving behind a hundred, tucked away safely under the windshield wiper with the word 'sorry' written on it in block letters. From there I walked back to 'Buddy's Truck N' Go' and retrieve my bike. I zoomed past traffic headed for a place to think. I ended up at the beach. Well I was on a high rock overlooking the ocean. I wasn't supposed to be here because of the safety hazards, but I came here often to think, since I had been a little girl. I could feel the wind blow past me, as if I were just an obstacle in it's way, blocking it's freedom. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves brake on the rocks and it sounded as if the waves wanted to be free, but were restricted by the rocks. That's what a babysitter had told me once anyways. She told me that that's why waves kept retreating only to come back again, to make another attempt at freedom. So, at that young idiotic age, I had attempted to rid the beach of all the rocks, which obviously I never finished. I opened my eyes and watched the sun set, the wind still blowing through my wig. I smiled as I laid on the rock and closed my eyes, when suddenly I remembered something. Jack had never given me the answer, on who Ryan's killer was.

Why would he keep that from me? I wondered, my eyes opening suddenly. As if Jack himself had heard my though I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and spotted him standing there, in a suit once again.

"We need to talk." Jack spoke up, as if he didn't want to use more words then necessary.

"Isn't this what we're doing, or was talking different when you were growing up?" I questioned with a small smirk.

Jack glared at this, but continued on. "We need to talk about Ryan's killer."

A/N: Comments? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	9. Jumping Giraffes

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.  
**A/N: **I had the perfect song to use for this chapter, but I couldn't find them, because "Due to copyright laws, we are prevented from posting these lyrics on the net", so I'm not sure if I can even post it. Anyways for the part at the part I was going to use, Wondering by Good Charlotte. **So sorry about the wait, I accidentally hit 'complete' and so every time I looked at the story, I thought it was finished. **

**Previously on Angel's Legacy:**

"_We need to talk." Jack spoke up, as if he didn't want to use more words then necessary._

_"Isn't this what we're doing, or was talking different when you were growing up?" I questioned with a small smirk._

_Jack glared at this, but continued on. "We need to talk about Ryan's killer." _

**Chapter 8- Jumping Giraffes**

---Angel's POV---

"What about it?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Can we talk somewhere in private?" he asked.

I sighed, getting up and brushing myself off as we headed to his car. Once inside he activated an anti-bugging device and began talking.

"I ran the test to figure out who killed your fiancé, just like you asked. Now, I'm almost positive you plan on tracking this guy down and killing him? Am I right?" he asked.

I gave one sharp nod and waited for him to continue.

"Well, you see, there's a slight problem with that." he began. "You see the man who killed Ryan, he's, he's your father."

I stared at him a moment, wondering if what he said was true. I lashed out, leaving scratch marks on Jack's face, screaming. "Liar! How dare you use my father to cover up that bastard! Get away from me!"

I hurried out of the car, walking toward my bike, angry at Jack for lying.

"Angel come back here!" he yelled.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, spotting my bike. A few people turned to stare at us.

"Angel" he persisted.

I got on my bike, turning it on and speeding away.

---Jack's POV---

"Hello?" a voice greeted me after I dialed a number.

"Yea, we need to talk. It's about Angel. Meet me at her friend, Andrew's house. Yes, I'll give you the address." I informed him.

(((Hours later)))

I picked the lock easily and opened the door to Andrew's house. I walked in, being careful not to make a sound, not sure if Andrew was home. I walked into the kitchen and sat down as I awaited the clatter of the door closing. I heard footsteps walking into the room I occupied and sitting down.

"Hello, Sark, Hey Sydney." I greeted as they took a seat. Sydney was busy checking out the house of her daughter's best friend. Every now and then she would trace her hand along the fabric of something and envision the smiles and laughter, that had taken place in this house, Happiness that she had missed out on.

"Sydney!" I yelled, catching her attention.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Angel, she knows, well, she knows Sark's alive. She doesn't believe it though. But, this has gone on long enough, she deserves to know, just as you felt you deserved to know Irina was alive." Jack began.

"What if it makes it worse. What if she still doesn't believe it, and it drives her crazy. What if she begins questioning her friendships, wondering what else everyone withheld from her?" she began shooting out questions.

"That's not my fault. She'll, she'll know it in her heart, just as you did. But it's you're responsibility to tell her everything you left out in the story you told me. Just, give some time to let the truth soak in, give her a few days. Okay?" I suggested.

Sydney began whispering to Sark and within a few minutes they had reached a decision. "Ok. We'll be close."

We heard the sound of the door opening and we scurried out of the house from the door in the kitchen and hurried off the lawn.

---Andrew's POV---  
"Hello? Angel?" I called, hearing a noise in the house. I pulled my gun out of its holster and turned off the safety. "Angel?" I walked towards the kitchen where the sound seemed to becoming from, but no one was there. I opened the door, but found no one in the screened porch either. I heard knocking on the front door, and closed the door, replacing my gun, as I went to open it. "Coming."

I opened the door toe find myself, face to face with an Agent holding Angel by the collar.

"Lose something?" he asked. "Dr. Cromwell's not happy."

I rolled my eyes, as he let Angel go and she walked into the house. "Not my fault, I was on a mission. And you cant keep her locked in a cage like some hamster. Tell Cromwell, we're going to the park tomorrow." With that I closed and locked the door.

"Is there any reason why your dressed like a cross between Kelly Osborne and a wannabe rock star?" I laughed.

"Long story." she replied, pulling off the wig, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me for a long time." I answered.

"That's right. Which means I have a long time to tell you. Maybe when we go to the park." I offered.

"So, I have to wait?" I asked, following her up the stairs.

"I have to wait, so I thought I'd make it fair." I laughed. "I gotta change, out of this."

(((The next day)))

Andrew had brought 2 basketballs to the park with him. He was wearing baggy jeans, and a white wife beater with a plain white t-shirt over it.

"So, we're playing basketball?" I asked, stating the obvious. I was wearing shorts and a plain pink t-shirt.

He began twirling the basketball on his pointer finger smiling. "Now, what would make you say that?" When he attempted to stop the ball however, it bounced onto the floor and into some old lady. "Wow, I am so sorry…" he began. The lady however seemed to think otherwise.

"You think you can try to rob me like that?" she asked, attacking him with her purse. "I can kick your ass sonny."

I was on the floor now, laughing as I watched the woman beat down on him.

"You think getting attacked is funny little girl?" the grandma asked, picked up the ball.

"No." I answering fighting a smile.

She precede to hurl the basketball at my head. She walked away, after getting a few more hits on Andrew.

"That Grandma's lethal. I swear, she's got like bricks in her purse." he complained rubbing his neck.

"Oh, quit being a baby." I told him. "I'm sure many people have gotten attacked by a sweet old lady before."

"Really?" he asked disbelieving. "Name 2."

"You.." I began, heading for the basketball court. "And… oh that guy on 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding.'"

"And you." he added.

"Please, she simply hurled a basketball at me, I wasn't whacked with her purse multiple times." I laughed. "Okay, seriously, ready to get your ass handed to you?"

"Please." he responded. "Roll the other ball in the corner so you can get started on losing."

"Okay, are we using the whole court or are we playing half court?" I asked.

"The whole thing." he answered, walking to the other side.

"A'ight, that hoop, mines, the one behind me, yours." I informed him.

"I know." he responded.

"Just making sure, because last time we played, you made a point on the wrong side." I laughed.

"Hey, anyone could have done that." he argued.

I looked at him, dubious. "All right." I threw the ball up in the air and Andrew slammed it down, dribbling it pass me. I hurried to catch up with him, and blocked him from making a point. 30 minutes later I was leading by 3 points, and we had fouled so many times, but it didn't matter because we just laughed them off, after playfully complaining of course. "Hey, first one to make 20 wins." I told him, dribbling the ball through my legs.

"You're just saying that because if you make a shot form the foul line you win." he commented.

"Really?" I laughed. I dribbled past him, and bent my knees ready to take the shot. I released my "safety" hold on it and shot the ball. Andrew jumped up to block the shot and took me by surprise. I watched the ball, sink into the hoop, as I collided into Andrew.

"So, we're playing "no rules" basketball, are we?" he smiled.

"Hey, I didn't make up the rules, buddy," I laughed.

"So, you're admitting defeat?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked off guard.

"I can't play if you're on top of me, which means you ad…" he started.

"You don't know when to stop talking do you?" I laughed.

"What?" he asked, this time he was confused.

I bent down, still smiling, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"So, I was right?" he questioned, his hands on my hips, leaning forward to kiss me.

I laughed, rolling off him. "Let's play again."

"What?" he asked, getting up.

"I won." I told him.

"Ya, I made that shot." I informed him.

"I didn't see a thing." he protested.

"Because you were on the ground." I laughed.

"Because you jumped on me." he laughed. "Like a jumping… giraffe."

"Giraffes don't jump." I laughed.

"Says you, maybe they jump in the wild or something. You name something that jumps." he a defended himself.

"Umm, a person? A tick?" I suggested.

"Oh, sure ideas, just roll right of your tongue." he laughed.

"Oh, yeah, it's magic." I continued. "hold on. Can we talk?"

"I thought that's what we were doing" he asked.

I shuddered at the flashback from earlier. "Not here." I grabbed his hand, leading him away from the crowd .

"What's this about?" he asked.

"I, uh, I got a visit from my grandfather today. And you, you've done an awesome job keeping my mind of Ryan…" I began tears beginning to fall.

"Wait, pump the brakes. Jack's alive? And I'm guessing this convo you had was about Ryan?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's alive. When I couldn't get help from the CIA to help me find Ryan's killer I went to Jack, and he didn't want anything to do with me. I had to practically guilt trip him to even look at me. Anyways, long story short he ran a test on the tape and found a match. And I have no clue, I don't know, I am completely in the dark about how I am even supposed to begin to deal with this, or how, how I'm even supposed to feel. I just, I don't want this, I want to be at home with Ryan…" I began, I glanced at Andrew and I noticed him, staring at the ground, looking guilty because of what had happened earlier. "Oh, Andrew, I didn't, I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's okay, you and Ryan were together a long time." he defended.

"It's just, I want to be watching this, not living this, I want this to be someone else's life. I didn't sign know when I signed up for this that my life would begin to resemble a soap opera. I hate this life and what it does to you." I revealed, wrapping my arms around Andrew's neck.

"Can I ask who killed him?" he questioned.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes. "My father."

**A/N:** Not much of a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to write too much for this chapter. So, comments, questions? No review, no update; as simple as that.


	10. Angel's Leacy

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor have I ever owned Alias. That right belongs to JJ Abrams.  
**A/N: **The final chapter… "Let's all lean forward in expectation." (the Simpsons)

_"And right before I turned to leave, she said, 'you don't know what you mean to me'." --Dilemma by Nelly ft. Kelly Rolland _

**Chapter 9- Angel's Legacy **

---Angel's POV---  
I backed away, as I decided what I was going to do. "I gotta go back."  
Even as the wind picked up, I ran through the park and back to his house. I cried out in annoyance when I realized that his door was locked. I hurried over to a dog bowl on the porch and pulled it apart. I grabbed the key and pushed the two parts back together. Unlocking the door, I turned on the lights, and began searching the house. After a thorough search of the house, I passed through the back door.

"I know you can hear me!" I yelled, tears beginning to fall. I took a breath and continued in a calmer voice. "I know you can hear me. So get your asses back here and explain this to me. But of course you wont! Because what? Because I don't deserve to know why my parents abandoned me? You know what? That is _not_ for you to decide. I am not asking for a mom and dad. I've learned to live without both. All I want is an explanation of how you could even _think_ of deserting your child. And of course you won't tell me, you didn't care then, why would you care now." I walked back inside slamming the door closed, only to come face to face with Andrew.

"What's wrong." he asked, scanning my face for anything.

"I just… I thought I knew them, I guess not." I answered. "I just.. I wanna be alone right now." I walked past him, heading upstairs to my room. I threw my door open and fell onto the bed, just staring out the window.

"Took you long enough." voice chastised.

I twisted myself around and I could see 2 bodies in the shadows. I flipped on the light, and just stood there as I recognized who stood before me.

"Mom? Dad?" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Hi, Angel," Sydney greeted, not moving, knowing what was going on inside my head.

"Nice to see you again." Sark began walking towards me.

I just stood there, not sure what to feel.

"Oh, mom!" I smiled walking up to Sydney and she extended her arms expecting her mom. I slapped her and she just stood there, holding her cheek, as if she were unsure that her daughter had in fact hit her.

"Angel…" Sark began, in a warning tone. "I did not come back for you to hit your mother."

"Does she no longer have free will? She's responsible for her own actions. Did you ever think of what it would be like for me? To have my father come back only to take off again. Why did you come back? Why, to finish me off. I was happy and that wasn't ok." I laughed, crying at the same time.

Mom seemed to have found her voice. "Like you said, we're responsible for our own actions. No one forced Ryan to join. He joined on his own. Your father was only trying to protect you. And if you had headed his warnings before, you wouldn't have gotten so attached." Sydney defended.

"That was you? And instead of sitting me down and explaining everything to me like the adult I am, you decide to just play mind games. But of course, that's what you're good at. Figures." I thought out loud.

---Sark's POV---  
I began explaining and had gotten up to the part where we had decided to leave Angel at the school when Sydney interrupted.

"That was mostly on my part, you know how I felt when I found out mom was alive, and how angry I was at her. You were too young, you wouldn't have understood. I don't even think I understood the first time I saw my mom again."

I continued form where she left off. "So, we left, we used our Aliases to try to carry on our life the way it was. I had lost people I loved before and I had been trained not to let it affect me, so of course it took longer for me. But, for your mom, I would hear at night, crying, asking God if she'd done the right thing. Asking for a sign, anything, anything at all. She would ask if she should go retrieve you, or leave you there. She began to eat less, worrying about you every hours of every day. Then the day came when she wouldn't eat at all. She kept saying of how she deserved it. She had done the one thing she had promised herself she would never do. I didn't know what to do. I began beating myself up inside, tearing away my sanity. I knew I shouldn't have contacted her again. Not only had I lost my daughter, I had now lost my wife. Finally, we got her to start eating again. Then one day, 3 weeks pregnant with her second child, Sydney miscarried and began starving herself again. This time she wouldn't listen to anything. She knew now that god was punishing her for what she had done. It took years to get her back healthy. No sooner did she become healthy then… never mind it's not important." Sark moved and left the room.

"It's hard for him to admit it." mom began. She sat down on the bed and stared at me. "He did so many searches to find you, and so one day, he locked himself in a room to do some thinking. By the end of it he was convinced that it was his fault. He claimed ever since he had been in my life he had caused problems. So he went back to the school, looking for your records. The woman there, she wouldn't let him see it. She claimed he didn't have the authority to see it. He threw a fit, claiming he was the father, and the woman, saw to it that he was locked away in an institution. He stayed in there for years, and I began wondering if this was God's way of saying we should have never gotten together. I began going back to church, hoping that would provide some answers. Then 13 months ago, we found you. It was the happiest day of our life. But, I didn't want to go back into your life knowing absolutely nothing about it, so we did some research on you and found out about Ryan. We tried to warn you, but you didn't believe us. We knew then, that you might not believe us if we claimed to be your parents. We did, keep tabs on you when you went on missions, to keep you safe. So, before you go blaming someone remember, this was all did to protect you. You said you wanted to know why, and that's why. But, we didn't desert you."

I stared at her, before I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around her neck. "I'm sorry, mommy."

"So, are you gonna tell me about your new someone?" she asked.

"My 'new someone'?" I laughed. "After Ryan… I don't know."

"After Danny and Vaughn, I didn't either. It's this life, you weren't meant to have a relationship in this life. Then, I thought that if I just dated someone outside of this life that I would be fine. Just leave this life, and don't do something stupid just because you're scared. Don't pass up the opportunity of a lifetime." she told me.

"You know, I was actually gonna tell Andrew that I wasn't going to go out with him, because I know all the pain this life has cost you, and neither of us deserved that. But, I can't just leave this business." I started.

"Yes, you can. And the sooner you leave, the les enemies you have. Just go, they can't hold you there against your will. They just try to guilt trip you into staying. Don't be stupid. Your young. Go live your life. Go. Go be happy." she persisted.

"Don't worry, be happy." I sang, laughing. "You know what? Come on." I led her downstairs to where I found Sark and Andrew talking.

"Who's this?" Sydney asked.

"Mom, dad…" I began walking into the kitchen. "This is my new boyfriend." I stared into Andrew's eyes and I saw amusement and happiness there.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really, really." I smiled, before he kissed me.

"Ewww!" Sydney yelled.

"No one wants to see that!" Sark chimed in.

"Get a room!" they finished in a chorus.

Andrew and I laughed.

"So, do you guys wants something to eat?" Andrew asked.

(**voice over) **"They tell you to listen to your parents, they also say that things happen for a reason. Yeah, well, they also used to say the Earth was flat. But that's enough of that. I'm, glad in a sense that our history is the way it is. Because, without it, I wouldn't have enjoyed spending time with my parents so much, and I would have made the biggest mistake of my life, by giving up the perfect guy. Also, with parents who used to be in the spy business they understand, and have their own memories to share. It's not perfect, but then again, nothing is. I understand now that my legacy is the enjoying the previous moments with the people I love, devoting myself completely to those I love, and to excel in the spy business. My name is Angel, and _that_ is my legacy, I will forever- no! I want the last cookie! Why isn't this erasing? Like I said, that's is my legacy."

**El Fin  
The End**

**A/N: **Yes, I was originally going to end the story differently with Angel telling Andrew that she couldn't date him and then the epilogue be about her explaining why she did what she did, but I wanted a happy ending. If you would like to read the alternate ending please say so in your review and if I get at least 6 reviews saying they want to read the alternate ending, I'll write it and post it a.s.a.p. Anyways, questions? Comments?


End file.
